Faction Academy
by PhoenixWolf74
Summary: Modern day story of Tris and Four. Tris transfers to Faction Academy and when she meets Christina realizes can start over, have a new identity. During the next few busy days of uncovering a dangerous plot, mysterious dark blue eyes follow Tris around while she decides her own fate. Rated T only cuz I write what my wild imagination imagines. -Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

I sighed as I stared out the window.

Whoop-dee-doo. I had been accepted into a school for snobby rich kids. Aka Faction Academy. This might at least be better than my last school. The last school me and my brother, Caleb were at was horrible. Abnegation High. Our uniforms were entirely gray. We couldn't look in a mirror during the school year and we had to act selfless. I think that was the worst part, acting selfless. Caleb was a natural at it helping old ladies cross the road, giving a man on the train his seat, he was pretty much perfect in Abnegation standards. I for one would never even have thought of giving my seat to someone, it never even would have crossed my mind. As for helping an old lady cross the road, that's an entirely different story. My parents were both Abnegation students with honors so obviously they loved Abnegation High but only my mother understood that a new school was best for both me and Caleb. I stared at out the window at the passing scenery drifting off to dreamland.

** FOUR HOURS LATER**

My mother gently shook me awake.

"Honey, wake up. We're here."

"Welcome to your new home" said my father gruffly. I think the move has been pretty hard on him. He had lived in our plain gray neighborhood his entire life. Our new home on the outside was breathtaking, and I knew the inside would be the same. However I also new that within a week, our new home would be furnished exactly like our old home.

Caleb called out "I call the second biggest bedroom! The biggest for Mother and Father of course." Caleb was probably the most excited about the move, seeing as he was an Erudite through and through.

I found my new room, dropped all my stuff there and started pulling everything out of their bags. Tomorrow was the first day of school but all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed so she did exactly that. As she lay there she thought about who she would be. Would she still be Abnegation, a selfless gray person? No, thats the whole reason she had transferred. Would she be Candor, an open book? No she had to many secrets. Or maybe Amity? Nope definitely not, to peaceful. Erudite? To... smart for there own good. Perhaps Dauntless, the brave and strong. Maybe, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Tris POV**  
I woke up. First day of school. Ugh. I rolled out of bed. Since I was going to try to become a Dauntless (all the other factions were obvious nos) I decided to dress like one. I pulled a black dress that went down to my knees with the sleeves exposing my collarbones and paired it with black sleek running shoes. I stumbled into the bathroom. Thankfully I was having a good hair day. For my hair I braided it down the side. Lastly I put on some black eyeliner not because it made me pretty but because it made me stand out. I put in some silver hoops then stumbled down the stairs to breakfast. I needed my coffee.  
"You look... nice." My Mother commented. No one else said a thing. After eating my waffles with strawberries and whip cream, me and Caleb got into the car. Mother drove us to school in silence. As we drove up to the school I took in the amazing but weird landscaping. One section of the land was all gray, including the sky. It was really plain. Another section was all black and white and where people were walking you could see every single word they said in the air and it would be black or white;lie or truth. Mental note: never walk there. Another section was all blue with little notes next to things in the area, describing the object it's scientific name and that stuff. Another section was all red and yellow and you felt immediately calm when we passed by there. The last section was all black full of exciting scary stuff including tattoo parlors and places to get your body pierced. I saw a group of people who looked like cheerleaders/wrestlers. Maybe I might try out. "Good luck!" My Mom tried to sound cheerful. I turned around and shouted "Bye Mother!" as I was already in the door of school. I turned around and ran smack into a girl who fell down.  
"I'm so sorry!" I gushed. She had light cappuccino skin, long straight black and was also dressed like a Dauntless but had a black and white bracelet on. "I'm fine" said the other girl, "My backpack cushioned my fall". "My names Christina, what's your name?".  
This was when I realized I could start over, have a new identity. What should I call myself? Bea? Tris? Tris! Sounded like a Dauntless name. "My names Tris, I'm new here." I replied. I looked at her bracelet. I wondered why she was wearing it. Black and white for Candor? Christina caught my staring at it and explained:  
"We wear bracelets to tell who was in what faction when we were younger. Doesn't your old school do that?" I shook my head no.  
"Well when you go to the admissions office you'll need to get one. I'll walk you there."  
"Thanks, I don't really know my way around yet." As we walked there Christina told me about what special events were coming up.  
"In 2 days there will be sports tryouts for soccer, basketball, baseball and football. In 3 days there will be Faction Admissions which is like the biggest event of the year; it lasts 2 days. First all 16 year olds drip their blood over the element of the faction they choose, the football championship for the mixed gender team, then Prom! It's so fun! The next day you go to your new factions base and school and do the challenges to be admitted into your faction, if you fail you either switch to Abnegation or be factionless." Right when she finished we reached the admissions office.  
"I'll wait for you. Good luck!" Christina said slightly breathless from talking so much.  
"Thanks." I said and I really was grateful. I did not want to be alone and not know where my next class was. I walked in the office and tapped a bell. A nameplate on the desk said Thurgood Marshal. How unlucky. An old lady came to the desk.  
"May I help you?" She croaked.  
"I'm new here and I need my schedule." I stated.  
"Name?"  
"Beatrice Prior."  
"Ah. Yes. Here you go sweetie. Oh and you'll need your bracelet. Have a nice day." She handed me my schedule and bracelet. I slipped the bracelet on.  
"Oh. And sweetie?"  
"Ya?"  
"You may feel a small pinch from the bracelet, don't worry about it, ok?"  
"Okkk." I said and quickly left.  
Sure enough, as soon as i got outside i felt a little pinch. Weird. When I found Christina, she glanced down at my bracelet and looked surprised but didn't comment on it.  
"What's your first class?" She asked.  
"Um... American Lit. with Mr. Kessler."  
"Yay! I have that class to. Ill show you where it is."  
While we walked there we compared schedules. Then we realized our schedules were the exact same except for our last class, I had Weapons and Chris (by that time we were pretty good friends) had Home Eco.  
"OMG you have Weapons with HIM!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Who's HIM?" I asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." She said slyly. I huffed. We went into a classroom to find most of the class already there. Luckily there were two desks on the back. We sat down and I looked around at everyone. Suddenly I saw a pair of gorgeous deep blue eyes staring back at me.

**Like it so far guys? Bit of a cliff ur there! Muah haha! Raise your hand if you know who has dark blue eyes! ? ﾟﾙﾋ****? I know I know!-Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Tris POV  
That pair of beautiful eyes belonged to a guy. But before I could get a good look at him, he looked away and I lost him in the sea of students. Maybe he was the guy Chris had been talking about. Note to self: find out who Mr. Mysterious is. As we worked in class I found out "American Lit." was actually Faction History. They must have printed the schedule wrong. Today we learned the real meaning of Dauntless.  
"We believe in freedom from fear, in ordinary acts of bravery, in defending those who cannot defend themselves." drones Mr. Kessler. Huh. That one makes me defiantly want to join Dauntless. I love that kind of bravery;the kind of bravery as they said it takes to defend the defenseless, freedom from fear. Freedom from fear. Freedom. I am selfless, I am brave, I am Dauntless. Oh dear. There's me getting sappy again. Enough of that.  
~•~PAGE BREAK~•~  
3 classes later I was at lunch. As I stood in the doorway of the lunchroom I got a text from Christina.  
Chris:-Meet me for lunch at Veronica's a block down from school. HIM is here! ;)-  
Me:-yes ma'am. Right away ma'am. Once again who is HIM?! ;(-  
Chris:-you'll just have to wait and see :). See you there!-  
Humph. Who is HIM as Chris and I are calling him. Maybe he's that guy I saw staring at me. No way. No guy that important (or so it seems) would be staring at me. I mean look at me. 5'9", short wavy blond hair, no curves whatsoever except for my muscles and cloudy day blue eyes. Ya I'm pretty sure any guy Chris would be excited about would NOT stare at me. Unless maybe I looked weird or acted weird or something. As I started walking to Veronica's I was distracted and didn't notice a guy running straight for me not looking where he was going. Then we collided. We both fell on the ground but the guy immediately picked himself up pulled me up and ran off yelling "sorry" behind him. But not before I could look at him. He had celery green eyes, shaggy brown hair and a short but broad figure. When I reached Veronica's I quickly found Chris and told her what had happened and what the guy had looked like. A shadow of sadness flicked over her face but was gone in a moment. The expression was so brief that it seemed that I had imagined it.  
"That guys name is Will. I used to date him." Christina mumbled. So I hadn't imagined the expression.  
"Omigosh you guys would be so cute together why did you break up?" I asked.  
"He got hurt really bad. I took care of him so much I was like his Mother;all the spark had gone out of our relationship."  
"That's so sad!" I exclaimed.  
"Ya. Well lets find a table where we can look at HIM-she shoots me a smirk-like that table back there." she says pointing to a table.  
"He normally sits on the left side of the place so ya." Chris adds.  
"So what are you doing this afternoon?" I ask.  
"Nothing much. We should have a sleepover!" Chris exclaims.  
"Sure!"  
"Ok just come over to my house after school."  
"Ok."  
Then a guy walked in surrounded by an entourage of girls and guys. He had tousled brown hair, a dark tan and brown chocolate chip eyes and to me looked pretty strong. Although all Dauntless were strong.  
"He's here!" Chris shrieked.  
"Once again what is his name?" I asked exasperatedly.  
"His name his Uriah and he is the hottest, most popular boy in school and a great quarterback I must say." Chris said quickly. Well then. That explained his entourage of fans.  
"Now can we order some lunch?" I whined.  
"Sure" said Christina but her eyes were still glued to Uriah. I guess we wouldn't be talking much.  
~•~PAGE BREAK~•~  
After lunch and two more classes I'm finally in my last class. Chris said I'm in the same class as Uriah but to be honest I don't think he's such a big deal and so I don't care if he's in my class or not.


End file.
